


over and over.

by stardustgirl



Series: The One Where They (Don’t) Die [3]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Groundhog Day, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Phoenix Nest Discord, Pretty Bad Angst, Someone Help Kanan Please, Suicide, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Kanan Jarrus is kriffingfine,thanks for asking.





	over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Character Death, Suicide

This time, Kanan decides to try and replicate the first time. He does so. They make it to the fuel pod, and he decides that maybe the Force wants him to say goodbye.

“Ezra!” he yells above the flames. The teen meets his gaze. “Goodbye.”

Ezra’s hand slips.

Hera rushes forward to him. Sabine’s piloting away, he can’t push Hera back from the flames and push the fire away at the same time—

* * *

He wakes again.

“Ezra, we’re rescuing her tomorrow.”

He feels the moment she dies.

(He dies, too; he knows the Force doesn’t want either of them dead for some reason.)

* * *

He goes in alone.

He makes it halfway up to Pryce’s office before being caught. He barely manages to turn his lightsaber toward himself and ignite it as the ‘troopers rush him.

* * *

He’s tired.

So, so tired.


End file.
